The present invention relates to a pressure-resistant housing of generally prismatic shape for encapsulating electrical equipment in a flame-proof or explosion-proof manner.
A prismatic pressure-resistant housing is disclosed, for example, in DE-AS No. 2243263. As disclosed in that German patent publication, the lid for the housing is locked to the housing along a pair of opposite sides by means of continuous strips and on the other pair of opposite sides in bayonnet-fashion by a multiplicity of mutually engaging claws. To close and open the housing, the lid is shifted linearly along one of its edges.